1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a substrate structure and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a substrate structure with a substrate whose two surfaces has different structures and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In response to the current trend in slimness, lightweight and compactness of electronic products, the design of the circuit board is gradually directed towards ultrafine lines.
Currently, the circuit board whose top surface and bottom surface both have a trace layer with ultrafine lines is provided. However, two ultrafine line processes have to be performed so as to obtain such a circuit board, so that the cost is extremely high. Thus, how to reduce the cost for manufacturing the circuit board having the trace layers with the ultrafine lines has become one of the imminent issues to the manufacturers.